The 4 Godness of ultimit power
by Mistal
Summary: I dun ownSM ok a summary,no idea....it about the outers,but the inners are in,it short,everything go fast,and there maybe a lot of grama mistakeI am sorry for that....ready it maybe you will like it, who know? oh it about new powergodness power Revi


Author's notes: I dun own Sailor Moon!!!! this is my 1 fanfiction on the net. Sorry for gramma mistake,I am french, english is my second language, and my writing is bad.... if you see a mistake,just e-mail me at dansewiththedevil666@hotmail.com, thank you, my story is king of short and everything is going fast...and I use scout name,but nobody is transforme,and when some speek i said the normal life name...  
  
" " speek  
  
'thought'  
  
..... mean changing idae  
  
somethime theres no ' ' but S.Pluto kind speek at you and at her self at the same time  
  
Pluto pv  
  
Early in the morning....  
  
"It time"I said  
  
"time for what"ask Diana, we were at the time gate  
  
"time for something, diana, there something you should know about the outers scout ,we are not like the rest of the inners..."I said in a mystery voice  
  
"what do you mean?"ask diana  
  
"were are more that just scout"I anwser  
  
"so what are you?"ask diana  
  
"godness...."I anwser in a kind of sad voice  
  
"you said you are godness and you are sad?why?"ask diana'weird..setsuna must be sick'  
  
"becaus diana because....."said I " now I have to go and awake the godness in uranus,neptune and saturn"I said  
  
"ok.....wait what about s.moon?"ask diana '???'  
  
"what about her?"I ask  
  
"is she the godness of light?"she ask  
  
"no,she is just a messager of the real godness of light"I said'oh!diana I wishe you could belive me,I know you are not....and please someone help me do this. it so hard...'  
  
"ohhh, ok, bye take care of you"she said'pluto must be crasy...'  
  
"I will and you to....and oh don't said anything of what I have tell you,ok?"I said  
  
"ok,bye"she said  
  
"bye"I said  
  
Tokyo street  
  
this is gone be hard, how I am supose to tell uranus,neptune and saturn, who we are really,what is our power,the reason why we are here....maybe they will belive me.but the inner will never. how do you said to a girl that she is a godness,one in particuly with a power beyon every imagination?how? they have such a normal life,and I am here to break it,them,who,they want to live normal even with the scout life !why do I have to tell them and tell her?how the inner and the cat will react when I will said that s.moon is not the godness of light?the pure one, to protect the earth?the strongest of all scout?they don't know that she is just a normal scout?that she is nobody,really,they all think that she is know in all the univers,when there nobody who know her,excerpt the starlight and us....I know all what I have to said, but how I do that?tell me someone  
  
"HOWWW" 'I scream at loud. peope look at me like if I were crasy,they were right I was going to be crasy, the scout will tell me that I am.maybe I am crasy,I mean do you know what I know?If I tell you you will probably not belive me,it crasy!!!!I am the godness of Time,Space and Fire and I rule over the Hell and my real name is Cronosa and well..... anyway,Uranus is the godness of Live,Death and Wind and she rule over Heaven,her real name is Ouranos, Neptune is the godness of Creation,Destiny and Water, she rule over the Sea,her real name is Poseida, she keep the balance between me and uranus (hell and heaven) , Saturn is the godness of Silence,Fate and Earth(element,not the planet) and she rule over the Univers,her real name is Hadesta,we are all ruling and godness of one of the four Ultimit Power,power with out infinit,with out limit, me:time, uranus:live- death,neptune:destiny and saturn:fate; I know you may think the space,creation,silence have a no limit.but they have a limit,space stop somewere far away of here, creation there a time when there nothing more to creat, silence one day the silence will become sound,there not place were it will always be silence ther will always have a sound,it maybe a fly the pass by or rain,these 3 have a limit but it hard to get there, but time,live-death,destiny and fate have no limit,time will always run,and will never stop,even when I stop it,it will continu go one in a other dimension,live-death when will there be no more live?,when the people of the univers will stop give life?,and as long that they live they will have death, destiny when she will stop controling life? and fate when she will stop try to change destiny?maybe all that will come to a end?the future of the univers and of all place were they live,depend on us,me uranus neptune and saturn, but we are immortal they are no way that the life we live with time,fate,destiny,live-death,creation,silence,space will stop,as long that we are here and we can't leave.so the people we live in this univers and in all the place were life shine, they live some time moment were they are happy,other moment were they are sad, or angry,with sorrow,with pain,.... all that because WE existe because we are born to creat a place were live can shine,but live can not always be good,they will always have bad time,destiny and fate enter here..., so uranus give live and take it, neptune and saturn play with the live that uranus have give, and I said when this and that will hapend,when uranus could give live or take it,when neptune and saturn could play with it. it so complicate to explaine,do you have catch something of what I have said?imagine I have to tell all that to the rest of the scout,and I have to anwser they question.........imagine if I was't here, the live in the univers will have no control,imagine it....  
  
"oh no,I don't want to imagine it or to live it..."I said "oh they come Usagi"I said to my sefl  
  
"Hey, Hello Setsuna,How are you."she ask  
  
"eee we can said,good,what about you?"Iask  
  
"I am very happy,so why are you here,is they are a probleme?hope not..."she said  
  
"usagi can you call a meeting, in one hour,every one must be there no exception.even darien must be there, you will need suport...even the cat"I ask/said  
  
"Setsuna is they are really bad new,you sound worry and sad?"she ask  
  
I did't answer  
  
"ok,I will call a meeting in one hour,don't be late...."she said in a happy voice  
  
"I won't be late and you to"I said trying to look happy  
  
"don't worry"she said smilling  
  
"ok,thank" I said  
  
"bye see you in 1hour"she said leaving  
  
"yes,bye"I said as she run off to the public phone  
  
1hour and 30 min later  
  
"so, pluto call for a meeting and she is latet,even usagi have come in time"said Rei  
  
as I arrive  
  
"I am sorry!I was think of a way to tell you what I have to said,it so hard to do!"I said  
  
"what can be so hard to said to make you act like that,setsuna-mama?"ask Hotaru  
  
"ohhh if you only know,what I have to tell you...it something that will change your life for ever,sepcialy you,Haruka,Michiru,Hotaru and me,and you Usagi you will be disapoint,with what I have to said you wordl will fall"I said in a wisper  
  
"they nothing that could change our live much that there are now,scout!"said haruka  
  
"yes,you three that had wish to live the most normal life you could have with the scout life, what I am about to tell you is..that you 3 are more that just scout and you Usagi is nothing more that just a scout..."I said the end in a wisper  
  
"she is more that juste a scout!she is the godness of light,the purest scout of all and she is know every were"said Minako  
  
"No she is not the godness of light,she is just a messager of the real one, she is not the purest scout of all,and she is only know by us and the starlight,nobody else in the univers know her..."I said turning me head to escape the horrifis look of the other  
  
"you...lie"said luna  
  
"I am sorry,I am not,and I have something more to said..."I said 'this is so hard,father why do I have to do that?' 'because you are the only one,now let neptune and saturn decide what gone happend'he said  
  
"what do you have to said,Said it Pluto,go head destroille more our life"said Darien angry I look at him with tears in my eye,I realise that this man/think was not the real Darien, I will have to act like if it was the real one...  
  
"It not my faul if she is not and we,the outer scout,are more that just scouts!"I said angry and sad at the same time 'why is he angry at me? ooo I know because I just said that usagi is not what they think she is...'  
  
"if you are more that just scout what are you?"he ask angry  
  
"Why to you make it so hard to said!!!!???Do you have a ideas of what I am about to said?no,so just said nothing..."I said angry and sad, It is so hard to be angry at them....  
  
"and do you now at who you talk?you talk at your future king,so you said nothing! get out of here,Setsuna,I wont let you destroil your life!"He said standing up  
  
"And do you know at who you talk?"I ask as I stand up my self  
  
"yes,I talk to Sailor Pluto guardien of time, and I think that I will remove you from you post and take your namee,you will never be Sailor Pluto again you will only be Setsuna Mehoiu"he said, the scout look petrif,they all know what that mean,when a king said that he would take your power aways,but he don't know that he can't because I am...well you know what I am  
  
"Darien,relaxe!"said Haruka  
  
"let her said what she have to said"Michiru said  
  
"no,Pluto I take your power aways"he said in a firm voice  
  
"you can't!" I said confidence  
  
"Why not?"he ask  
  
"because I am Time and Time is me,you can't take it away from me"I said  
  
"she is become crasy"he said trying to get my transformer stick that was in my hand,as he touch it a red light glow puching him away and a deep voice speek  
  
"I dare you touching her,she is more powerful that all of you,inners one,reunit"said the voice  
  
"She is nothing more that just a scout and the inner all reunit could easelly beat her! and who are you?tell me?I am king"said Darien  
  
"I am Timerium sept-father of Cronosa"the voice said  
  
"Cronosa??who that"ask Rei  
  
"Cronosa is the godness of Time,Space and Water she rule over Hell,and she is one of the ruler and godness(guardien) of one of the four power of the Ultimit Power"the voice said  
  
"the ultimits power,godness...yeah right"laugh darien  
  
"it trut!the real name of Pluto is Cronosa!"the voice said everyone look at me,they did't belive it,after saying that the light go out and the voice just died out  
  
"it that true?"ask Rei  
  
"yes is it true,and uranus,neptune and saturn are the rest of the godness of the ultimit power"I said in a wisper  
  
"what"they all ask  
  
"neptuneuranusasaturaregodnessoftheultimitspower"I said so fast that they did hear a thing  
  
"Pluto repat what you say,but slow down"said ami  
  
" I said neptune uranus saturn are godness of the ultimits power"'oh god help,this is were everything I fear star....'  
  
the inner,darien and the cat laught but Michiru,Haruka and Hotaru look at me with big eyes,they were surpris,you could see it in they face  
  
"Yeah right....Pluto did you hit you head? and godness of what?"ask Makato  
  
"like my sept-father I am the godness of Time,Space and Fire and I rule over the Hell,my name is Cronosa,Uranus is the godness of Live,Death and Wind and she rule over Heaven her name Ouranos, Neptune is the godness of Creation,Destiny and Water, she rule over the Sea her name Poseida, she keep the balance between me and uranus and Saturn is the godness of Silence,Fate and Earth and she rule over the Univers her name Hadeseta"I said  
  
"are you serious?"ask Haruka  
  
"Yes I am,I know you don't belive me,but it trut"I said  
  
"explaine your sefl Pluto ,what you said don't make sense.the ultimits power?what that?"ask Usagi,the inner look petrifie of what I have said and the outer were curius  
  
"we are all rulind and godness of one of the four Ultimit Power,power with infinit,with out limit, me:time, uranus:live-death,neptune:destiny and saturn:fate"  
  
"but space,creation,silence have no limit"said Ami  
  
"No space,creation,silence have a limit,space stop somewere far away of here, creation there a time when there nothing more to creat, silence one day the silence will become sound,there not place were it will always be silence ther will always have a sound,it maybe a fly the pass by,it may seem imposible but they have limit it just that it hard to get at these limit, time,live-death,destiny and fate have no limit,time will always run,and will never stop,even when I stop it,it will continu go one in a other dimension time make day and night,live-death when will there be no more live,when the people of the univers will stop give life,and as long that they live they will have death, destiny when she will stop controling life  
  
"sorry Pluto but anything you say don't make sense"said Usagi  
  
"stop interrup her and maybe after she finish everithing will make sense"said ami who was now curius like the outer  
  
"ok, fate when she will stop try to change destiny?maybe what I said will come to a end, the future of the univers and of all place were they live,depend on us,me uranus neptune and saturn,  
  
"yeah right,like if be them self they could protec the univers they need the Imperium Silver Cristal"said Rei  
  
"stop interrup her!"said Ami  
  
"like I was going to said, we are inmortal they are no way that the life we live with time,fate,destiny,live-death,creation,silence,space will stop,as long that we are here,and we can't leave.so the people we live in this univers and in all the place were life shine, they live some time momnet were they are happy,other moment were they are sad, or angry,with sorrow,with pain,.... all that because WE existe because we are born to creat a place were live can shine,but live can not always be good,they will always have bad time,destiny and fate enter here..., so uranus give live and take it, neptune and saturn play with the live that uranus give, and I said when this and that will hapend,when uranus could give live or take it,when neptune and saturn could play with it"I finish  
  
"so you are godness of whatever you have said,you are immortal and have the greates power in all the univers"ask/said Darien  
  
"yes...."I said 'so I maneg to tell it,now the question will come'  
  
"So what gone to hapend?"ask hotaru  
  
"we will reget our power as godness and..."I said, she is right what do we do after than we have your power back...  
  
"after that what going to hapend?"ask Michiru  
  
"I don't know..."I said  
  
"you come here to destroille our live for no reason!"rage Darien  
  
"I am sorry....why are you angry at me?I have to live with the knowledge that I am responsibel for all the bad thing that hapend in the univers!I am a godness,and it not really something to be proud of it!"I said angry,sad,with tears in my eye  
  
"And What do you know of be one of a godness,specially one of the UltimitPower"I ask  
  
"and you what do you know of be one that it tell that she is not what she think she is"he ask  
  
"what I know! let me tell you what I know. I know that you feel bad inside,you want to cry,your emotion is all mix up, you are angry,sad at the same time"I said  
  
"how do you know,you don't have emotion..."he said angry. I stare at him.him the one I had once love and he had once love me.he Darien Shield,Prince of Earth,he was,in the Silver Millinum time, he was so kind,so gentel, and know....he is so rud so cruel, oh I forgot this boy was not the real Darien Shield...  
  
"I dare you said that again"I said angry  
  
"you have no emotion"he said  
  
"how to you know?"I ask  
  
"you kill without sorrow,you are never happy,you never cry when a scout is dead,you.."he said but I cut him off  
  
"STOP! you don't have a ideas of what you said"I said  
  
"he is right..."said Usagi  
  
"I dare you to pass 1000years even more at the Time Gate,alone with nobody...after that you could come to see me and tell me if I don't have a right and a reason to be without emotion!you don't know what it take and how strong you must be to watch these gate!you have to see friend,familly people died every time,it always that you see there nothing more! oo and lucky that I saw you be reborn, I was having to see you died when BEril attac I know that she will act 1000years before she did it and I can't tell it!why because it will change the timestream"I said  
  
everyone was spekless,after 5min they spook  
  
"it not my job to guard the gate"usagie said  
  
"I take yout chalence"said Darien, so I open the gate and I let him pass...  
  
at the gate  
  
"whoa it so cold..."darien said  
  
"live with it"I said as I left  
  
9 hour as pass since he was here  
  
"how much time is left before it 1000years that I am here  
  
a voice said  
  
"the time left before it a 1000years that you are here is about 365 000 days"the voice said  
  
"how much time I am pass here"he ask  
  
"you have be here for only 9hour"the voice said  
  
"9hours!!!! and I am tired of this job already....that it I am out of here"he said  
  
"PLUTO TAKE ME BACK"he scream  
  
I appear  
  
"what now?you did even pass a day..."I said as I take him back  
  
"OHHH darien you are back"said serena jumping in his arms  
  
"darien I think you have to say sorry to Pluto"ami said  
  
"why?"he ask  
  
"because you did even pass a day at the time gate,imagine she as pass more that 1000years alone and you tell her that she is without emotion..."said Haruka  
  
"yeah you are right....Pluto I am sorry"he said, has I look in his eye I see that it was not true,he was not sorry....  
  
"yeah right,tell me that you are sorry went you are not..."I said  
  
he walk tower me and slap me in the face, I look at him  
  
"You don't belive me"he rage  
  
a normal girl will have be scare but I was not  
  
"leave her alone"said Huraka,Michiru and hotaru at the same time  
  
"and you leave him alone"said all the inners at the same time  
  
"So you whan to battel"ask Darien  
  
"If you are not to scare,yes"Haruka said  
  
"we accepte now"the inner said transforming  
  
"Ami you don't fight?"ask Jupiter  
  
"No,I won't fight the outer scout"she said  
  
"what you are too scare" said Darien  
  
"Leave her alone,now"I said  
  
"Why"ask Venus  
  
"Because she don't want to fight,don't force her"I said  
  
" that it I have engout of you I take you down"said Darien trowing a rose at me,I dodge it easy  
  
"I will not miss you next time"he said  
  
"Venus Love...."she star to said  
  
"no venus! this is between me and pluto only"darien said  
  
"ok,if you said so"she say  
  
"Pluto Deadly..."I star but I stop and a look at him after at Usagi and back at him and a imagine chibi-usa, if I do something,if I hurt him or kill him chibi-usa will never be born,even if I know that he was not the real Darien,I have to play like if he was the real one...  
  
"NO I coudl't leave with her around at the gate!!!!!"I scream  
  
he stop "Without who?"he ask  
  
"without chibi-usa...If I kill you she will never be born...."I said  
  
"like if you can kill me,you will never touch me"he said  
  
"you are right!I won't touch because I won't fight"I said  
  
"What you are too scare"he said  
  
"Go head kill me!"I scream at him  
  
"no problemo"he said. I could't belive it,he want to kill me 'ooo I forget he is not Darien...',I stay there watching 100roses flew tower me  
  
As they hit me, a fall back hiting the ground.I stay there 5min then I stand up it was time to destroil that unreal darien  
  
"that it!!!!!! nega trash you going down!!" I scream  
  
"Pluto Supreme Time Beam"A wisper, don't ask me were that came from,I have no idea  
  
"no Darien!!"scream Usagi, the beam hit darien and kill him, he turn into a pille of duste  
  
"PLuto what have you done!!!!!!!!"all the scout scream, inner and outer  
  
"he was not the real Darien"I said  
  
"What?"they all ask  
  
"he was not the real darien,he was a fak from the negavers and...."I said when I was interrup by the real one  
  
"Hey scout what are you doing?"ask the real Darien  
  
"Darien,you are alive!!!!!"scream Usagi  
  
"I don't remember be dead.....oh hello pluto what are doing here"he ask  
  
"I have come to tell something and change thing, but I don't think is the time"I said  
  
"You are not ready to face the trut,maybe next time"I said  
  
"You mean that we won't have our godness power now?"ask Saturn  
  
"Yes,it want I mean, a ready godness will have see that the darien was a not the real one,but nobody see it, so Uranus,Neptune,Saturn, enjoie your live till next time when I will come for real"I said  
  
"PLuto can I talk to you in private?"ask Darien  
  
"yes"I said,I know what he want to said  
  
"Setsuna, you have tell them about there godness power?"he ask  
  
"yes I did,I think that they were ready,but I see that there not"I anwser  
  
"So what would you do?"he ask  
  
"I will erase they memory"I said I hold up me staff, "pluto memory erase power!erase they memory of what I have tell them today!"a wisper  
  
"thank! maybe they will be ready soon to know they true power, byee see you next time..."he said, we walk back to them,actuly he walk back to them,as for me I went down the street,it was sunset.Darien look at me one more time I fell it...you see Darien know about they godness power becaus he is the god of Earth,Gaia...I awake him,3years a go I tell him everything, about how he was born,he also know that Usagi is not the godness of light,he don't care if usagi is not the godness she think she is.... so for now till it really the time, I will guard and guide them in they live, I look one more time at them and sais" I will watch you from abouve like from under, me Cronosa, Godness of Time-Space and Fire, ruler of Hell and Guardien of All Live in the Univers...."  
  
end  
  
  
  
Author's notes: so what you thing? good,bad,a lot of mistake????? please Review, thank 


End file.
